<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family Is Growing by Lohksparce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104397">A Family Is Growing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce'>Lohksparce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gaia-1 (Original Character) - Freeform, M/M, Meeksis (Original Character) - Freeform, Meeting the Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia spills the beans about Eva wanting to meet Meeksis, and a date for the introduction is set.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Guardian and a Dreg Walk Into a Bar [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Family Is Growing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With everything that's been going on, it's been a while since the last chapter in their saga or anything really.</p>
<p>This isn't my favorite chapter either but I wanted to go ahead and get it done. I'll have more coming up soon, hopefully!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Meeksis... Can we talk?"</p>
<p>The Dreg looked up from his book, blinking curiously. It was a copy of Ikora's 'On Circles', Revised Edition, something he'd requested Gaia get for him after he'd learned of it from the VanNet.</p>
<p>"Eia, always. Is something wrong?" Meeksis asked, marking his place in the book before crawling out of his reading hammock.</p>
<p>Gaia's oral lights dimmed and flickered slightly. How long had he been going over ways to explain himself?</p>
<p>'<em>I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'</em></p>
<p>
  <em>'Meeksis, I need to apologize to you, I did something wrong.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I made a mistake. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Don't leave me.'</em>
</p>
<p>Oh right, all morning long.</p>
<p>Last night had been wonderful. They had skated long into the night, until both their legs were screaming at them to stop and their feet and ankles were sore, but oh, was it worth it. But what if he had made a mistake in telling the truth to Eva? He hadn't asked Meeksis about doing it. It was just a spur of the moment thing because he couldn't lie to her! She'd know he was lying, she could read him like Meeksis read Ikora's books. Traveler, how did he get through those? A few pages nearly blew his circuitry right out of his head.</p>
<p>Gaia sighed deeply.</p>
<p>"I did something really stupid and irresponsible without telling you. Really stupid. I should have told you last night but I... I didn't want to ruin what happened. I was scared you would hate me." Gaia groaned and held his head in his hands. "Ugh, no, that doesn't sound right either. But it's true."</p>
<p>Meeksis' head tilted. "What you have done that could make you think I may hate you?"</p>
<p>"I told someone about us." Gaia stated it quickly, before his vocal modulator could muck itself up.</p>
<p>The Dreg didn't say anything for several moments. His head tilted, mandibles parting slightly.</p>
<p>"Why did you tell one? And who?"</p>
<p>"Grandma Eva." Gaia sighed. "She's not my real grandma, but she might as well be. She takes care of all the Guardians and she runs all the celebrations, like The Dawning. She's a hero of the Red War too. But I had gotten her to make your winter clothes, and she asked who they were for. I could have lied to her, and I almost did but... I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to and... well I wanted her to know it was for someone special, I guess. She wouldn't tell our secret but it was stupid of me."</p>
<p>"It was stupid," Meeksis stated softly, eyes narrowing slightly. Gaia shrunk back, oral lights flickering in a dim, glitch-like pattern.</p>
<p>"There is one more thing too... She wants to meet you, to 'see if you're good for me'. Those were her words, not mine. Pal can vouch for me..."</p>
<p>"To see if I am good mate?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much. It's a family thing here. Family likes to see if a partner's good for their kid, you know?"</p>
<p>"Ah. Eliksni do the same, most so if child is of higher status." He waved a hand as if to push away the piece of conversation.</p>
<p>Meeksis let out a chittery sigh, giving the Titan a contemplative click.</p>
<p>Should he be upset? Scared? Sad? Betrayed?</p>
<p>All four?</p>
<p>He did feel a little of each. Perhaps more than a little. Gaia knew the risks of them being together, let alone his living in the city right under the Vanguard's collective noses. His mate wasn't... entirely foolish. Why would he tell someone the trust unless he knew they could be trusted? But Gaia hadn't asked his opinion of it.</p>
<p>"You trust this... Eva?" He asked after a moment, gaze softening, but only slightly.</p>
<p>"One hundred and ten percent. She knows how to keep secrets, and she wouldn't compromise us."</p>
<p>Meeksis' mandibles gnashed together slightly, secondary arms crossed while his primaries rested against his thighs. "I hope so."</p>
<p>"I know she won't," Gaia said softly, reaching out to take one of the Eliksni's primary hands in his own. "Maybe it's stupid to ask you to trust me considering what I did, but... trust me, she won't tell a soul."</p>
<p>Gaia sighed, optics shifting downward. "I'm really, truly sorry about telling her. I should have asked you first."</p>
<p>Meeksis was quiet again.</p>
<p>"Will you forgive me?"</p>
<p>He looked over and stared into Gaia's face. The guilt and remorse was written all over the Titan's face in he way the Titan's facial places were scrunched up in the few places they could along his brow and cheeks. How his oral lights were so dim he would've thought Gaia was offline if he wasn't moving slightly. Gaia loved him, and he loved Gaia with every fiber of his being. They were mates. He wouldn't tell anyone if it meant compromising their life together.</p>
<p>"I forgive," Meeksis nodded. He clicked loudly, giving the Titan's hand a rather hard squeeze. "But next time, you ask me first, eia? No hiding things."</p>
<p>"Eia, I will..." Gaia said, holding back a slight wince. He deserved it. "I'll start now too. Do you want to meet Eva at all?"</p>
<p>Meeksis softened his grip on Gaia's hand, eyes narrowing slightly. <em>Did </em>he want to meet this Eva? Clearly Gaia held her in high regard, but how would she react to him? Apparently she didn't hate Eliksni or if she did, she was at least willing to meet him. Some part of him was curious. He had never actually talked to a human before, only the few Awoken who visited the shore and bartered goods in the Spider's hold.</p>
<p>Gaia broke the silence, tangling their fingers together. "You don't have to meet her for my sake either."</p>
<p>"No, it is okay. I will meet Eva. My choice, for both our sake. She is family, yes? If we make our bonding official, then she is family of mine. Would be good to meet." Meeksis answered, eyes opening wide again. "And I am curious too. She will be the first human speaking to."</p>
<p>"She's the perfect person to meet first, honestly. I didn't meet her first when I arrived at the Tower, but soon after, and she made me feel really welcome," Gaia said, smiling softly at the memory. "The time and date is whenever you want too."</p>
<p>The Dreg's eyes and brow scrunched up in a frown.</p>
<p>Did he postpone the meeting until later or run while the Ether ration was freshest?</p>
<p>Meeksis smiled a tiny bit. "I am glad she did that for you. I will choose a soon date. Three days from now, at midday? I can cook, impress her with food."</p>
<p>"Ooh, good idea! You should make your lasagna, that'll win her over for sure." If he had saliva ducts, his mouth would have been dripping enough to water Ikora's whole garden.</p>
<p>"Perhaps. Will need ingredients though." Meeksis chittered softly.</p>
<p>"As your loyal pack mule who loves your cooking, I'll get everything you need!" Gaia grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** ***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every nerve in his body was practically vibrating with anxiety.</p>
<p>Meeksis jumped when the oven's timer cut through the kitchen with a loud symphony of chirps. The lasagna was done. He took a moment to put on the three-fingered oven mitts Gaia had knitted for him, and pulled the lasagna out of the oven. It was what his mate had called 'the best amalgamation of ingredients in a lasagna ever created'. The dish was made of all sorts of things he discovered he liked and added in to test: eggplants, seaweed sheets, onions, chicken and beef, three different cheeses, and even green onions. Hopefully Eva would find it good.</p>
<p>Oven mitts still on, he transferred the lasagna to the little dining table of theirs. Gaia was making sure everything was set and he smiled softly.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, I'm sure everything will go fine." Gaia reassured the Eliksni and himself in equal measures. "Only thing we need to worry about is whether or not my cake will taste terrible or not."</p>
<p>Meeksis smiled back a little. "Hope so. And I told you it tastes good, I tell you how to make it after all. I snuck a taste earlier."</p>
<p>Gaia gave him fluttering of light that meant mock offense, and he couldn't help giggling. The doorbell chimed pleasantly, and the Dreg had to fight the urge to stiffen up. It would be fine. He could do this. It was just one human and they were already friends and family with Gaia. How bad could it be?</p>
<p>"I'll get the door." Gaia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and took his oven mitts off, laying them by the steaming hot dish. The door opened and he hurriedly double-checked the plates and cups and savored the smell of the foods. Joyful chatter sounded from the doorway, and Meeksis kept off to the side until he was sure he heard the door slide shut over his heart thumping wildly enough that he wondered if it might leap out of his chest and run around the room.</p>
<p>"Grandma, this is Meeksis." Gaia said, stepping to the Eliksni's side. "Meeksis, this is Grandma Eva."</p>
<p>"Velask, Miss Eva," Meeksis snapped around to face Gaia and Eva, ducking his head slightly. It was hard to meet her gaze but he did it anyways, and gave the woman his best smile. "It is nice to meet you."</p>
<p>Was '<em>Miss</em>' okay? Or should he have called her Grandma? Or maybe it was too soon for that.</p>
<p>"It is nice to meet you as well, Meeksis," Eva answered, and she gave him a pleasant smile. She hadn't realized just how many sharp, pointy teeth Eliksni had until she was so close to one. The sweater fit him well though, save for a bit around the wrists. The colors were perfect for him too. "I see you two have been cooking up a storm, it smells wonderful."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Meeksis made his lasagna for you, and I promise you it tastes amazing," Gaia nodded, grinning a little. "He helped me with the cake too. I thought about making cookies but I wanted to take a risk and go all out for our first family meeting."</p>
<p>Said Eliksni nudged him in the side. "Gaia selling self low. His cake is good."</p>
<p>"Only because you helped. You know I'm best at pastries and cookies. Cakes... not so much. Unless they're cupcakes." Gaia blinked. "Traveler! I could've made cupcakes too, I didn't even think of that."</p>
<p>"No need to fuss, Gaia, I am perfectly happy with what you two have made for me," Eva laughed softly, eyes crinkling up in the corners. "Thank you two."</p>
<p>Gaia grinned, taking his own seat across from Eva. "You're welcome."</p>
<p>Eva sat down and Meeksis hesitated slightly. Gaia had given him a crash course of human gatherings. They really weren't that dissimilar to Eliksni ones, just more merry-making and fights occurred less consistently. At least, as long as certain factions or individuals didn't get involved.</p>
<p>"Feel free to... Ah. Dig in? Yes." Meeksis chirped, awkwardly scooting to Gaia's side and practically sliding into the chair like a wooden plank. Gaia gave him a little smile and a nudge.</p>
<p>"Thank you. So, I'm curious to know, where did the two of you meet?" Eva started to scoop out lasagna onto her plate, holding back a raised eyebrow. Were those... green onions? She swallowed a little. Interesting.</p>
<p>"In a cave in the Tangled Shore," Gaia stated, barely waiting to get food on his plate before he started eating it, lack of lips or proper stomach be damned.</p>
<p>"A cave?" Eva raised an eyebrow. She dug into the chunk of steaming hot lasagna on her plate and tried not to stare at the rather odd ingredients. Did Meeksis have strange tastes of his own or had Gaia's fondness for peculiar combinations rubbed off on him?</p>
<p>She finally took a bite, and the variety of flavors hit. Savory and tart tomato sauce, cheeses, meat, the flakiness of seaweed she could never get used to. Oh, the urge to spit the lasagna out was strong, but Eva swallowed it down. Traveler bless their hearts, they had tried for her. She would do the same for them.</p>
<p>"Eia. The Shore has many little caves and tunnels, and many ship ports hide. At the time, was a lookout for my crew. I was... very hungry, and Gaia gave me food. Donut holes, learned name of later." Meeksis' mouth watered a little. "...Most Guardians shoot first, never ask questions. But he didn't. Was kind."</p>
<p>Gaia smiled a little. "I felt bad and I had your oven with me, so I just did the first thing that came to mind. We got lucky and ran into each other in a club that's in the Shore after that, and we kept meeting and meeting and things just happened."</p>
<p>"Ever the heart of gold, Gaia." Eva smiled warmly. "It sounds as if you two were fated to meet."</p>
<p>"I like that idea. Meeting him was the best thing of my life," Meeksis said softly, glancing at the Exo beside him, and Gaia returned it with an affectionate flutter of his lights. Eva's smile grew two sizes.</p>
<p>She could see the genuine love in their eyes: the way Gaia's eyes brightened in a different way than if he was happy or excited. Granted, she certainly wasn't an expert on Fallen expressions, but if they were anything like humans, the tiny crinkles around his eyes said he was happy and in love.</p>
<p>The whole day and into the afternoon, Gaia and Meeksis had regaled her with tales of their courtship. Secret meetings in the terrifying sounding Shore and the worry of being caught. At first Meeksis had seemed so nervous and guarded, and she didn't blame him, but slowly he had relaxed, especially once she had brought up cooking (though the lasagna concoction wasn't brought up). It turned out they both liked it a lot. Gaia had chimed in with mentions of pastries and all the things she had helped him learn how to cook.</p>
<p>Eva had known Gaia a long time, since before the war against those Scorn and the Red War. She still remembered their first meeting. He had come into her store, looking for a shader for his armor and accidentally taken a chunk out of the door frame with those pauldrons of his. The Exo hadn't changed much since then, but now she could see a new side of him. There was a calm joy that Meeksis brought out in him, and while she didn't know the Fallen for nearly as long, he seemed just as content. It was sweet.</p>
<p>The sun started to dip down behind the horizon, and Eva looked up from the dish she'd managed to finish and sighed softly.</p>
<p>"As much as I would love to spend the evening with you two as well, I should make my way home before it gets too dark."</p>
<p>"Aw, alright, I understand. I'm really glad you could come over today."</p>
<p>"As am I. It has been very nice." Meeksis added. "I hope we can do this again, sometime."</p>
<p>"I would love that. I'll be busy for a time until the Dawning is over, but after that, we can meet as much as we would like. Perhaps we can do some cooking together, hm?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes! You've gotta make your pumpkin pie for Meeksis." Gaia's eyes lit up like fresh engrams. "If you think you love donut holes, wait 'til you taste the pie!"</p>
<p>Meeksis giggled. "Nama, don't make me hungry for it."</p>
<p>"I can still make some for you and have it sent over, there's no need to suffer a lack of sweets." Eva laughed softly, shaking her head. "Or, I can send you the recipe and <em>you </em>try it. You'll never improve at larger baked goods if you don't try."</p>
<p>"Well, I tried today, at least. And I only messed up the batter once. Did you want to take some home though? I can wrap up some lasagna for you too."</p>
<p>"Oh! Oh no, it's fine, I've had my fill of lasagna, but thank you." Eva quickly calmed her voice. "Some cake would be nice though."</p>
<p>Gaia smiled and grabbed the half eaten cake off the table and headed to the kitchen. Eva got to her feet and came around the table to meet Meeksis.</p>
<p>"Before Gaia comes back, I want to share a quick word with you.".</p>
<p>Meeksis blinked, staring at Eva for a moment as a wave of worry went through him. Had she put on a front for him? Everything had been so nice though, it couldn't be that. Maybe he just had something in his teeth, that happened some times.</p>
<p>"Eia?"</p>
<p>He tensed up, bracing himself for something, words perhaps but Eva took one of Meeksis' hands in her own and gave it a squeeze that made him relax almost instantly.</p>
<p>"I just want you to know that I think you and Gaia are perfect for each other," Eva said softly, and her motherly warmth radiated off her in waves. "I have never seen that boy look at someone the way he looks at you, and I can tell you're smitten with him too. Take good care of him. And keep him away from Sparrows too."</p>
<p>A noise halfway between a squawk and a snort nearly escaped his mouth but he clamped a hand over his face just in time. "I will, I promise. I think he has gotten better though." He couldn't help giggling a little. "But... thank you. Truly."</p>
<p>He gently squeezed her hand back. Gaia came out of the kitchen, container in hand, and paused.</p>
<p>"Gasp! Conspiring against me already?" Gaia's optics widened in fake shock. "I don't even have my own Ghost on my side anymore. He blinded me during our snowball fight the other night!"</p>
<p>Palindrome's voice echoed from nowhere. "All's fair in love and snowball fights, Gaia. <em>But</em><em>, </em>for the record, I did apologize."</p>
<p>"Naughty, naughty Ghost," Eva laughed and shook her head. She looked back to Meeksis and gave him a brief hug. "See you soon, dear."</p>
<p>"See you." Meeksis hugged her back and watched her pull away.</p>
<p>Gaia lead Eva over to the door and gave her his own gentle hug, careful not to drop the cake onto the floor. The Exo and the woman gave each goodbyes before the door slid open on command, and he ducked behind a bit of wall, but not without giving her one last wave.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song for this chapter is: Mercury Is Rising by Akeboshi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>